Guy's Night Out
by BehindTheseCastleWalls
Summary: When Peeta can't hangout with Katniss. He calls up Gale. Maybe these so called enemies can turn into life long pals. NO SLASH!
1. Out in the Town

**Peeta's POV**

"Katniss what do you mean your not coming." I mean really this is the second time she blew me off. I'm thinking she's starting to avoid me.

"I told you Peeta , Johanna and I are having a girls night out."

"What am I supposed to do then."

"I don't know hang out with Gale." Gale is Katniss's friend from couple years back. I met him a couple times. And I think he doesn't like me. Just because I think he has a small crush on Katniss. I mean catnip. I not jealous just a little bit or lot... Well whatever that is in the past..

"He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you just go to the bar you're both more likeable buzzed."

"Haha I'll give it a try bye Kitten."

"I told you about that." Katniss giggled. I know what your think the Katniss Everdeen giggled. Well that's rare she only giggles around me. She said she does giggle because I'm like a blonde bunny cute and funny to be around. Plus I'm helping her break out of her shell.

"Bye" then the line goes dead.

Well I might as well try Katniss's idea. So I call up Gale. Something tells me he has a crush on Johanna which I'm glad that he got over Katniss cause let's face it I'm in love with her.

"Hey lover boy." Gale gave me that nickname when he found a picture I drew of Katniss with a heart around it. That was embarrassing.

"Gale."

"What do you want?"

"Well Katniss and Johanna are hanging out so you wanna grab a drink at victor's village."

"Yeah sure meet you at 7:00."

-7:00-

Off I go to hang out with Gale. Kinda nervous I mean we haven't had any interaction sine couple months ago. To mind my surprise Gale was already there drinking a beer.

"Hey lover boy."

"really Gale that nickname."

"yeah anyway sit your ass down."

Then comes the awkward silence. I mean what else can we say. Usually Katniss is here to break the ice. I mean we're barely friends more like acquaintances. He keeps looking at his phone waiting for someone to call. Katniss so owes me for this. I can't take this anymore.

"Alright barkeeper I beer."

Again the awkward silence. This is why Gale and I don't hang out that much. Hey we're at a bar anything can happened.

"You know what screw it."

"Wow easy there lover boy slow down on the beer your a lightweight."

"no I'm not."I say defensively.

"Yeah you are."

"You want a challenge."

"Bring it on snare boy!"

"It's on lover boy!"

A\N I DO NOT ENCOURAGE DRINKING. THIS WAS A CRAZY IDEA THAT CAME TO MY KEEP READING..


	2. A little too DRUNK!

A/N Hey guys. I want this to be quick. I noticed that no one reviewed and I don't know if anyone like it. But to everyone who put it on their favorites or alerts you guys are Awesome. Here are shoutouts to mayabella33 and stephhnie-lopez. KEEP and I forget disclaimer I don't own the hunger games or Smooth Crimnal by Michael Jackson. May he rest in peace.

~~~12 beers later~~~(P POV)

My brain feels so fuzzy. I love it. So this night has gone completely crazy!

I mean hanging out with Gale and getting DRUNK! Speaking of Gale what the hell is he doing.

"You've been hit by ,You've struck by a smooth crimnal ." Gale sings off-key.

"Hey Peeta ."

"Yeah Gale."

"You know what we should that would be totally EPIC!"

"Whats that?"

"Let's get a tattoo!"

"Dude you're too drunk !"

"Yes I am but come on don't be a pansy ."

"I'm not a pansy and I'm not getting a tattoo."

"Fine what about a temporary tattoo?"

"If I say yes will u drop it?"

"Yep !"

Ok then yes."

"Lucky for us Victors Village has a temporary tattoo parlor so get your ass up."

When we get to the parlor we meet some tall man who could be in his 40's with shaggy white blonde hair reeking of alcohol . The parlor is hidden deep in the club/bar so it's quiet. Probably so no one can hear the screams. I thought.

That's when I realize the man is talking to Gale and I.

"Welcome to Haymitch's Temporary Tattoo Parlor. What's your guys names?"He slurred his words. I could tell that he was buzzed.

"Peeta Mellark and Gale Hawthorne!"

"Loverboy" Gale says while covering it with a cough. He's about to say something else before I shoot him my death glare. Then he shuts up.

"So what tattoo do you guys want?"

"Best Buds for Life!" Gale and I say together. We burst out laughing.

"Ok blondie we'll do you first."He asks but I stay in place.

"Don't be a wuss Lover Boy."

IM not a wuss. I say as I brace my left wrist for the pain. Finally when I feel the pain I let out a Shit! That fucking hurts. How can people have so many tattoos.

"Ok blondie your done." I look down on my arm it has a bandage around well hopefully Haymitch's wasn't too buzzed to mess it up. Ha now it's Gale's turn.

"Watch carefully Peeta see how a man does it!"

"Ok."

I have to stifle a laugh when he shrieks son of a biatch

"Who's a man now Gale?"

"Don't test me lover boy!"

"Why u call him lover boy?"

"Cause he has a crush on my friend Katniss"

"What about you son who stole your heart?" Haymitch asks. My ears perk up THIS I GOT TO HEAR!

"Yeah Gale I know there is someone ?"

"Fine the one who stole my heart is... Johanna Mason."


	3. Give me Everything

A/N Hey Guys No one is reviewing so I'm going to finish for those who read it. I'll do more stories. I don't own Hunger games or Give me everything tonight by Pitbull.

(Peetas POV) "Johanna Mason. I knew it. Gale and Johanna sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g." "Shut up Peeta!" "Alright you too are done?" "Thanks !" "Hey can I give you two some advice?" "Ok sure." "If you really care a lot about these girls then I suggest you two do something about it before someone comes and sweep them of their feet. If you don't then you'll always be wondering what if..." "Yeah thanks." We say in unison. Gale and I walk out and back to the bar. I keep replaying what Haymitch said " you'll always be wondering what if". I mean sure I'm in love with Katniss but what if she doesn't feel the same way. I mean what will happen. "Hey lover boy look over here!" I glance up to see Gale holding a mic for a karaoke machine. He wants to sing. He really is wasted. But hey maybe this will help me over my problem with katniss. "Ok fine we'll sing!" "Ok how bout Give me Everything by Pitbull." "Kay lets do this!" "Ladies and Gentleman give it up for Gale Hawthorne and Peeta Mellark!" The DJ announces.

[Peeta] Me not working hard? Yeah, right! Picture that with a Kodak Or, better yet, go to Times Square Take a picture of me with a Kodak Took my life from negative to positive

I just want y'all know that And tonight, let's enjoy life Pitbull, Nayer, Ne-Yo That's right

[Both] Tonight I want all of you tonight Give me everything tonight For all we know we might not get tomorrow Let's do it tonight

[Gale] Don't care what they say Or what games they play Nothing is enough 'Til I have your love

[Peeta] Let's do it tonight

[Both] I want you tonight, I want you to stay I want you tonight

[Gale] Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey Give me everything tonight Give me everything tonight Give me everything tonight Give me everything tonight

[Peeta] Take advantage of tonight Cause tomorrow I'm off to Dubai to perform for a princess But tonight, I can make you my queen And make love to you endless This is insane: the way the name growin' Money keep flowin' Hustlers move aside So, I'm tiptoein', to keep flowin' I got it locked up like Lindsay Lohan

Put it on my life, baby, I make you feel right, baby Can't promise tomorrow But, I promise tonight Darling

Excuse me (Excuse Me) And I might drink a little more than I should tonight And I might take you home with me, if I could tonight And, baby, Ima make you feel so good, tonight Cause we might not get tomorrow

[Both] Tonight I want all of you tonight Give me everything tonight For all we know we might not get tomorrow Let's do it tonight

[Gale] Don't care what they say Or what games they play Nothing is enough 'Til I have your love

[Peeta] Let's do it tonight

[both] I want you tonight, I want you to stay I want you tonight

[Both] Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey Give me everything tonight Give me everything tonight Give me everything tonight Give me everything tonight

[Peeta] Reach for the stars And if you don't grab 'em, At least you'll fall on top of the world Think about it Cuz if you slip, I'm gon' fall on top yo girl (hahaa) What I'm involved with Is deeper than the masons Baby, baby, and it ain't no secret My family's from Cuba But I'm an American Idol Get money like Seacrest

Put it on my life, baby I make you feel right, baby Can't promise tomorrow But, I promise tonight Darling

Excuse me (Excuse Me) And I might drink a little more than I should tonight And I might take you home with me if I could tonight And baby imma make you feel so good tonight Cause we might not get tomorrow

[Both] Tonight I want all of you tonight Give me everything tonight For all we know, we might not get tomorrow Let's do it tonight

[Gale] Don't care what they say Or what games they play Nothing is enough 'Til I have your love

[Both] Let's do it tonight

[Peeta] I want you tonight, I want you to stay I want you tonight

[Both] Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey Give me everything tonight Give me everything tonight Give me everything tonight Give me everything tonight

[Peeta] Excuse me (Excuse Me) And I might drink a little more than I should tonight And I might take you home with me if I could tonight And baby imma make you feel so good tonight Cause we might not get tomorrow

"Let's give a hand to Peeta and Gale!" The DJ announced. I can hear the applause.

I can't believe I just did that. It was awesome. As we walk off the stage I can't help but laugh at Gale's enormous smile.

"Gale don't your cheeks hurt?". I say trying to stifle laughter but failing miserably .

"Yeah laugh now lover boy but the fun is just about to start."


	4. Mr & MrsMellarkHawthorne

A/N hey guys there might be just 5 chapters. then I'll complete it. So thank you to sOMEBODYsTRANGE . My First to those who follow and favorite this story. Now its time for the story. Disclaimer:I don't own the Hunger Games or We are Family

(Peetas POV) "Yeah laugh now lover boy but the fun is just about to start!" As soon as those words left Gales mouth I knew I was in deep shit.

"So what are we going to do now" I ask curiously. "Hey I noticed we still have our bandages on." I look down and see my bandage from the tattoo is still on. Wait when did I get a tattoo. I must really Wasted. "Yeah so?" "On the count of three we rip it off each other!" "Ok I'll take yours you take mine ok." "One." "Two" we shout in unison. And I rip Gale's off. "Oh what the hell what that?" Gale shouts at me "Don't look at me it's better to rip the bandage right off!" I say defensively. As I say this Gale rips mine off. "What was that?" "Just it's better o rip the bandage right off." He mocks me "Don't mock me!" "Make me?" We stare at each other when gale says "Oh I'm sorry man". He says crying "I know me too." We hug each other while crying. That goes on for a while until we burst out laughing. In sync we say "WhAt the fuck is wrong with us" "Oh shit it's like 20 minutes to 12:00" Gale says with panic in his voice. " Going to miss your pumpkin, Cinderella?" I say taunting him. "Haha lover boy lets get one more drink before we go home?" We walk to the bar and see Haymitch there. Oh this is going to be good "Hey Gale,.!" "Hey Haymitch !" "How are you two doing?" "Good." "So you gonna follow my advice about your ladies?" " Katniss is not my lady!" - Gale scoffs- "Yeah right hey Haymith why did you help us anyway?" "But if it's not personal?" "There's something about you too. Plus when I was your age I feel in love with this girl Maysilee and I never told her. She went on with her life but she was murdered by someone who claims to love her. I told her I love her when I found her. She told me that she returned my feelings but now it's was too late." "Oh sorry." "Yeah me too." "I just don't want the same thing to happen to you guys." "Well thanks." "Yeah that won't be a problem for Mr. & Mrs. Mellark." "Shut it Mr. & Mrs. Hawthorne." I counter back. "Hey I'm just telling you the truth." "Ok." "Come on we could be one big family!" "Oh god don't sin-"I'm cut off by Gale singing OFFKEY again "We are family I got Peeta and Haymitch with me We are family Get up ev'rybody and sing" "Encore Encore" Haymitch applause "Thank you." Gale replies while doing a bow but stumbles and falls off the chair "Hey Gale!" "Yeah Peeta !" "I think it's time to go home." "Yeah I think so too. The sooner we go home the sooner I can proclaim my love to Johanna and yours to Katniss!" "Ok let's go home." "Hey Mellark, Hawthorne let me call you a cab." -10 minutes later- "Hope you two get home safely." "Yeah thanks Haymitch !" Gale and I hop into the cab and make it back to my place. I pay the taxi 10 bucks and run back inside "Well that was awesome!" "Yeah your ok Mellark.!" "You too Hawthorne." "I'm glad a guy like you likes Katniss." I can feel my cheeks blush "Haha your blushing!" "shut up.!" "Ok I'm tired anyway." Then Gale just drops on the floor and falls asleep while sucking his thumb "Really Gale.?" I head to my room and strip my clothes into my pajamas and hop into bed. Letting the silence and peace overwhelm me in sleep. With one thought in my head.

_**'I am going to have the most massive hangover tomorrow!'**_


	5. A Beautiful Friendship!

**A/N Hey everybody this is the LAST chapter. So thank you guys who follow and reviewed this story. So this is for you guys!**

**(Peeta's POV)**

I woke up with a massive pain in my head. What the fuck happened last night? Oh yeah I got drunk with Gale. Where is Gale.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Gale screams while running into my room.

" Peeta get your hangover ass up!" Gale says while jumping on my bed abusing me with a pillow.

"I'm up I'm up I'm up what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Look at my wrist!" I take a look at Gales wrist and I see it says best buds for life.

"Is that a tattoo?"I say groggily. Still half asleep.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Again he screams. Does he forget I have a massive hangover.

"What Now? "Look at your wrist!" I look at my wrist and it's a matching tattoo of Gale's.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! What the hell is that?"

"A tattoo it won't come off man , it won't come off!"

"Pull yourself together man!" I yell at while shaking his shoulders.

"It's a tattoo Oh my god?"

"Gale it's just temporary relax!"

"Don't tell me to relax!" After he says that there is an uncomfortable silence. Until he breaks out laughing. He is going CRAZY!

"Why are you laughing?"

"We got tattoos from a drunk guy, we sang in front of a lot of people , and all that while DRUNK. !" After realizing this too I burst out laughing too.

"We-Are-So-Weird.!" I choke out between chuckles.

"Ok let's be serious. I'm going to take Haymitch advice about Johanna."

"Me too but about Katniss."

"Yeah Hey Peeta I'm glad we hanged out."

"Yeah me too."

"This is the start of a beautiful friendship Mr. Mellark"

"It sure is Mr. Hawthorne."

**Thank you to everyone who read it. I love you guys . My First Fanfiction. You guys rock. I'll be back soon. -A**


End file.
